Superior Iron Man
Summary The Superior Iron Man is Tony White, a 16 year old from Annapolis Maryland. He woke up one day and found that his inteligence was at a level as of yet unheard of by mankind. He found that he was able to build devices that defied the laws of science, and before long, replicated Marvel's Iron Man suit. He arrived just in time to save Spider Man from the Beetle, a deadly foe wearing an armor similar to his own. He was one of the founding members of the Superiors, along with the Superior Black Widow, Captain America, Spider Man, and the Wasp. He originally fought the Hulk's attempts to join (and the Hulk himself) but eventually an agreement was made and the team was up one invincible member. He and the Superior Ant\Giant Man were both partially responsible for creating the Machine God Ultron, and therefore indirectly responsible for the death of Captain America. After Ultron was defeated, Iron Man wanted to quit the team, but was eventually convinced otherwise, as that was the only way that he could rebuild the dead Vision. He survived the fight with the Hate Monger possessed Beast and joined the After Avengers. He eventually began taking the Extemis drug which indefinitely stopped his aging making him essentially immortal. Personality Tony is a fun loving geek who likes comic books. In fact, when he was still an ametuer, and he first met Spider Man, he asked for his autograph. He laughed about that later. In battle however, he is calm and serious. Tier: 7-A to 5-A+ or higher, depending on armour. Name: Tony White Gender: Male Origin: Superior Classification: Human with technology Attack Potency: Multi-Planet Level + (Multi-Solar system level with suicide Supernova Bomb) Speed: Mach 19 (Or much higher using other armors, and the Iron Quicksilver can reach 99% of lightspeed) Lifting Strength: 400,000,000 tons Striking Strength: Continent Level + Durability: Planet Level Stamina: His armor can stay active indefinitely, but can run out of power in less than a day if he is using enough power Range: He could blow mars out of the sky Standard Equipment: Various suits (Normal, MK 1, Hulkbuster, Uru, Ultimate, Vibranium, Adamantium, ECT) Intelligence: Inconceivable and Immesurable. Topped only by the Superior Hulk and the Superior Mr. Fantastic. Weaknesses: Is just a super-intelegent human without armor Powers and Abilities: Literally whatever you could fit in a 9 foot tall man-shaped armor. Missiles, conventional and otherwise, lasers, repulsors, tasers, beam swords, and a supernova bomb, a suicide weapon that he can use to destroy a nearby sun, but he has no chance of surviving it. Technopathy using Extremis. Notable Attacks and Techniques: Using all of his weapons in tandem. His Ultimate Uniblast uses all of his weapons all at once and drains all of his energy in less than a second. This shot could destroy a planet 100 times the size of earth. Feats Just like Tony Stark in the movie and the comics, Tony White was able to build functional armor in a cave, out of scrap. On top of his arc-reactor, he also developed several other forms of alternate energy, such as a viable cold-fusion reactor, 97% efficient solar panels (as opposed to the 14% of average solar panels, and the 22% of the world's most efficent solar panels), a power plant that derives all of the power needed to power most of the West coast just from the core of the Earth, and a device that beams energy through a beam of light. Survived a direct hit from a meteor comparable to the one that supposedly wiped out the dinosaurs. Built a viable time-machine (that a few of the other Superiors destroyed in fear that it might cause a paradox) Survived a fight with the Hulk, who was regularly hitting hard enough to destroy Earth's Moon. Survived a blast of energy that he claimed was "Like a billion zillawatts." The blast was enough to ignite dirt hundreds of feet away, so it must have been incredible. A zillawatt, however, does not exist, so he was obviously using hyperbole. Using Extremis, he controlled every computer and network device on the planet simultaneously for almost 45 minutes, although he went into a coma for days afterward. Lifted an alternate-universe version of Mjolnir, which wheighed more than the planet Earth. Was a match for General Zodd when the Superiors and the Justice League switched places. Soloed the X-Men (minus Wolverine and Jean Grey, and he dropped Storm before the fight began, but he soloed them nonetheless) Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Technology Users Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Superior Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telepaths Category:Gun Users Category:Marvel Characters